Knowing who I am
by LTGirl
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story. Jack seems like a normal teenager, but, he never knew who he really was. Till they came in Japan


Just seems like a normal day in California, nothing new. Just a warm summer day. In the ,,Wasabi" dojo Rudy was waiting for his first one to arrive was Jackson Brewer who is never late.

-Hi Rudy-Greeted Jack

-Oh Jack, your early as always. Come and look what I got from Tokyo-Rudy said

Rudy showed a bow from Tokyo.

-Rudy how did you got that?-He asked

-Remember the tour in Tokyo? And when people were bowing down as the looked at you?-Rudy asked

Oh, yeah Jack remembers that. When he came out from the plane everyone bowed down, as if he was a Priest are a Prince.

-Well, the people said that this bow needs an owner and they said that you are the perfect owner Jack-Rudy said

-I cant believe that people think that I am the best owner. But, I cant.. It does not belong with me are to me-Jack said quite sad

-But, you will make them sad Jack-Said Rudy

-Yes, I know. The tour was really awesome, but, still it is not nice to take what is not mine-Jack said

The bow began to glow like a shooting star from the sky

-I think this bow is cursed-Noticed Jack

Then a scream came, Rudy and Jack ran out to see what was happening. There was a thief and Kim.

-Someone help me!-She screamed

-Listen you, I give you 3 min to leave her alone before your dead-Jack warned

The thief ran away as everyone clapped for the hero

-Jack that was amazing! You truly are a hero-Said Kim as she hugged him

Then the dojo owner arrived

-Yes, Jack is amazing-Said Mr. Wasabi

-Welcome back Mr. Wasabi-Greeted Rudy

Mr. Wasabi walked over to Jack and gave him some box

-I do believe that you and your friends will come with me, and these are for all of you-Said Mr. Wasabi

Everyone rushed inside to see what they got. The first one who opened it was Jack. He gasped, there was a white jacket, with sleves, open shoulders and with black cords, red pants witch includes a small board on lower back, and black shoes. Kim got a long white cape with sleves, pink long dress with flowers and rise straw sandals. Others got the guard clothes

-Do you like it?-Asked Mr. Wasabi

Everyone gave a nod.

-I suggest you all go dress up-Suggested Rudy

Everyone did what was told. They all came back as they looked like they were from Feudal Japan. Everyone went inside the plane. Everyone was very happy exept Jack who senced something odd about this. The plane arrived about in evening as they all arrived in Tokyo in the temple of Makai.

-Welcome to the temple of Makai. This temple is 3540 years old. Are about 15 years old-Said Mr. Wasabi

Everyone went to unpack in there rooms. At night around 12:00 PM midnight everyone was sleeping and it was the night of the new moon, as Jack was sleeping, he was no longer Jack Brewer, now he was a young boy with black hair and blue eyes. The mistury boy woke up and went outside.

-It is time. The jewel is in full power and demons shall come for it-He said

Then a dark shadow came out, it was a dog demon with black hair and blue eyes, ears and a tail.

-Itoyi? Is that really you?-The wolf asked

-Yes, it is me-He said

-Its been 710 years my friend-The dog greeted

-Yes, and I see that you are still alive-He noticed

-Well off course. I was looking for you Itoyi-The dog said

-It is not me. It is not my body-He said

-Huh? What does that mean?-The dog asked confused

(So much of a friend if he does not remember what his friend did for him, he does not even know for all these years that Itoyi died 3540 years ago)

-I have died 3540 years ago. I do not have a soul and not a body-He said

-So I suppose to be like 3000 years old?!-He hissed

-What is wrong with you?! Your acting like always!-Itoyi yelled

-How stupid I was! I was looking for my friend all these years and for nothing!-He yelled

-I died! I had a painful death! Things are more difficult then you!-Itoyi yelled back

(Yep, the dog demon is selfish. I mean Itoyi did something nice for him and thats how he is thanking? -_- yep, a friend..)

Then the new moon was starting to end as Itoyi came back as his reincarnation and collasped on the ground. The dog demon rushed as she looked in amusament. Then foot-steps came and the dog demon vanished

-Are you alright Jack?!-Kim asked in a crying voice

Jack did not move are anything. They broth Jack back to his room. After 3 hours he woke up

-How are you felling Jack?-Rudy asked

-I am fine Rudy-Jack replied

Mr. Wasabi walked in as Rudy understood that they have to talk

-Jack, your quite interesting-The man noticed with a smile

-Mr. Wasabi are you okay?-Jack asked in fear

That was not Mr. Wasabi it was the dog demon.

-Hello there Itoyi-He said with a smile

-Itoyi! Itoyi! How ever he is, im not him!-Jack said in anger

-What do you mean?! Why is your hair brown and your eyes are brown to-The dog demon gasped

-Because my name is Jack! Ja-Ck!-He said

-Jack Brewer right?-He asked

-Yeah.-He replied

-So your the reincarnation of Itoyi?-He asked

-Who?-Jack asked

-My friend, your his reincarnation Jack. Ill be waiting-He said and left

Jack was sitting there all puzzled, him the reincarnation of some Priest named Itoyi? And the dog demon is really mad. The new moon came again as Jack was again Itoyi

-Hello Itoyi-The dog demon smirked

-Hello.. I see that you were waiting for me-He said

-Why so sad Itoyi? Lost your tongue?-The dog demon asked

-Maybe if my ,,friend" would been nicer I would have lived-He said

(,,friend" Its a way of expresing.. no really I would call him friend only like that)

-Oh Itoyi are you blaiming me? Hmm.. how could I prowe my inoccent way?-The dog demon asked

-If you would change for some time-He said

The dog demon smiled. His smile was showing only selfish reason for himself

-And I advise you not to smile to much-He said and walked away

-Hey! Where are you going?!-He hissed

-I have to go and do the ritual-He replied

-What ritual?-He asked

-Ritual that kills demons-He said

The dog demon ran to Itoyi and with his claws, wounding Itoyi. Itoyis blood was flowing like a fountan.

-Itoyi!-The dog demon yelled as he ran to his friend who collasped on the ground

The dog demon took his friend in his arms and rushed to get some help

-Whats that sound?!-Kim woke up

She rushed outside and gasped, there was Jack in some dog demons arms. His wound was very serios

-What did you do to him?!-She cried

Then Jack woke up, he climbed of and tried to walk.

-Jack please! You will kill yourself!-Kim cried

It was a mircle. Jack even with a deep wound was able to walk. He took out one arrow witch was ammed at the dog demon

-Jack! Why? We were friends-He asked

-Yes, we were. Itoyi told me how you chosed evil instead of him-He said in Itoyis voice

-It happened long time ago-The dog demon said

Jack was not able to say something more because he was in huge pain. The next night He heard a deeper then his voice and it was priest Itoyi

-Jack..-He said

-Why are you crying?-Jack asked

-Jack.. you seem so strong. You know your faith..-He sobbed

-Acctually I dont-Jack said

Itoyi gasped. Even his reincarnation..

-I thought about it and maybe I do wanna be a priest are someone how helps people. You choose your faith Itoyi and you wanted to be a priest. For many years I been trying to find myself and I know that my faith is to help people-Said Jack

-Your right.. you and I are quite similar don t you think?-He asked

Jack gave a nod. Know he understands who really is he. The reincarnation of a powerful priest, he is strong and for once he found himself

-Itoyi, will you come here often?-Jack asked

-Well my friend needs me and well..-He tried to finish

Jack packed his bags as he was leaving the room

-Itoyi goodbey-He said

-Why? You cant leave me here alone-He said

-Dont worry you go back to where you belong. I am going back home-Jack said

He was leaving when he was stopped

-Jack wait!-Itoyi screamed

-Yes?-He asked

-Good luck my reincarnation-Itoyi said

-Good luck to you to my past-Jack said

Itoyi went back inside as he vanished. Jack to the plane back home to his grandfather who was a priest. He left a letter to his friends

The next day Kim woke up as she noticed that Jack is missing. Rudy found a letter and started to read it.

,,**_Dear friends_**

**_I know this may sound crazy, but, I am the reincarnation of a priest and I realised that I do not belong here. My duty is to be a priest and help people. Thanks to Itoyi I understood who I really am. I am happy that I have such good friends like you. And there is a dog demon that needs help. Thanks Kim for being with me, Mr. Wasabi and Rudy for helping me and Jerry, Eddie and Milton thanks for being my friends._**

**_Jack Brewer"_**

-How do you think is this Itoyi?-Milton asked

-A priest who lived here-Mr. Wasabi replied

-Look there is more-noticed Kim

_**,,And please tell my mom that I am okay even if I wont be. Oh and P.S-Itoyi is me in the past"**_

-So what will we do know?-Jerry asked

Eddie smiled

-I am sure wherever Jack is, I am sure that we will meet him again. Know he is where he belongs-Eddie replied

They all smiled and walked away..

**THE END**


End file.
